Le souvenir de ce jour
by kaira195
Summary: Songfic sur "Le souvenir de ce jour" de jenifer. Le programme stargate fini, SG-1 se perd de vue jusqu'à une initiavtive de Cassy. Ca suffira à réconcilier Sam et Jack?


Le souvenir de ce jour

Auteur : Kaira

Email : 

Genre : Song fic, Oneshot, ship S/J, POV Daniel

Catégorie : tous publics

Spoiler : jusqu'à Endgame et spoilers fin s8

Résumé : Daniel se souvient de la fin du programme SG

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, je ne touche toujours pas de fun, je fais encore et toujours ça pour le fun (sûr que y a un truc qui cloche chez moi)

Note de l'auteur : encore une fic d'un mercredi après-midi, je sais que Jenifer c'est pas vraiment de mon âge mais c'est une chanson écrite par les Kyo quand même ! PS : j'y connais rien bagnole des années 70 faites pas gaffe.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Et voilà, le programme Porte des étoiles est définitivement fermé. Plus jamais aucun humain ne passera par cette porte.

Si ce n'est peut-être l'équipe envoyée sur Atlantis. Nous leur laisserons la lumière allumée jusqu'à leur retour, comme a dit un jour Hammond, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

De notre côté, il n'y a plus rien à voir : la guerre entre les goaul'ds et les réplicateurs a fait des ravages dans la galaxie, il serait trop dangereux de s'y aventurer. Quant aux destinations à 8 chevrons… l'Univers est trop vaste. Il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce qu'a dit Kingsey il y a déjà longtemps. Tant que notre détachement d'Atlantis ne donnera pas de signe de vie, nous garderons la boîte de Pandore fermée. Et puis nos trois ZPM ne nous fourniraient jamais l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer de mener le programme à un rythme normal.

Nous avons enfin décider de faire confiance aux Asgards : maintenant que les réplicateurs ont été éradiqués, les goaul'ds aussi, qu'ils ont récupéré toute la connaissance des Anciens et que leur problème de clonage est résolu, je crois qu'ils sont à même de défendre l'univers pour un petit moment…

Ils nous ont aussi fait cadeau d'un de leur nouveau bouclier planétaire, qu'ils ont pu mettre au point grâce à nos recherches sur le naqquadria. Ces boucliers ont un diamètre d'environ 20000km de large et nous protègent contre toute attaque spatiale éventuelle, tout en maintenant l'atmosphère et en laissant passer tous les rayons solaires dont on a besoin. Autrement dit j'ai toujours autant de coups de Soleil l'été venu : ça ne sert pas à grand chose !

Mais revenons au sérieux : ces boucliers sont compatibles avec l'énergie des ZPM, et Sam a calculé qu'avec seulement les trois en notre possession on en aurait assez pour maintenir notre champ de force à puissance moyenne pendant plus de 12400 ans. Je ne serai malheureusement plus là pour voir si ses calculs étaient exacts.

D'un autre côté je ne crois pas que si l'immortalité nous était accessible, comme aux Asgards, cela me tenterait tellement. Elle a failli les conduire à la destruction, et puis je me rappelle avoir entendu un de mes collègues citer : « L'éternité ce doit être long, surtout vers la fin ». Evidemment j'ai oublié qui a dit ça.

Qu'importe. Qu'importe la durée, on savoure le moment présent, c'est le principal. Le Lotto n'aurait aucun succès si tout le monde était riche. La vie c'est pareil, il faut la savourer.

Je crois que Sam et Jack n'ont rien compris de tout ça. Elle a été recrutée à la NASA (qui a récupéré les X-302 et X-303 soit dit en passant) alors qu'ils a repris sa retraite dans le Minnesota. Ils ne se sont pas vus pendant plusieurs mois.

Je dois être aussi bête qu'eux, on l'est tous même : je suis retournée à mes bonnes vieilles traductions de livres poussiéreux (on dirait que la trace de Jack n'est pas totalement partie !) à Washington, et Teal'c est devenu enseignant en arts martiaux. On s'est tous perdus de vue.

Puis contre toute attente c'est Cassy qui nous a réuni à nouveau. En fait, elle a fait mieux que ça : elle nous a invité séparément à venir célébré sa sortie de fac et son diplôme universitaire dans sa maison en bord de mer au nord de Los Angeles, sans nous révéler que nous serions tous ensemble. Ca nous a fait un drôle de choc quand on a réalisé que la bonne vieille SG-1 était de nouveau réunie.

Je me rappellerai toujours ce moment où j'ai voulu garer ma voiture dans l'allée granuleuse, mais que je n'ai pas pu parce deux gros pick-up s'y étaient déjà serrés. Laissant mon 4x4 sur le tertre devant la maison, je me suis demandé s'il était envisageable que Cassy ait deux voitures pour elle toute seule. Peut-être voulait-elle me présenter un nouvel ami ? Peut-être fêtait-elle déjà la fin de ses études avec des camarades de classe ? Mon cœur a manqué un battement lorsque j'ai réalisé que je connais la mystérieuse amie en question : ça n'était autre que Sam. Les deux filles discutaient tranquillement sur la terrasse, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !

Elles rayonnaient toutes les deux. Elles étaient si différentes : Cassy irradiait, jeune, belle, femme… il était difficile de concevoir qu'elle avait été cette même petite fille qui refusait de lâcher la main de Sam. Sam… Je ne saurais toujours dire combien elle avait changé. Elle s'était émancipée : ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le cou en formant de grandes boucles, et elle semblait consacrer plus d'attention qu'avant à ses vêtements civils. Une bague de fiançailles étincelait toujours à son doigt. Elle souriait de toutes ces dents.

Mais en même temps, et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, quelque chose me dérangeait en elle, à tel point que ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Son sourire faisait artificiel, ses cernes avaient été maladroitement recouvertes par de grosses couches de maquillage, ses traits étaient creux, tirés, et elle flottait encore plus dans ses nouveaux vêtements civils que dans feu son treillis militaire. Elle semblait… vide. Mais que lui avait-on donc fait ?

Quoique ce soit, la présence de Cassandra, et peut-être aussi la mienne, semblaient effacer ce malaise, un véritable sourire naissait sur ses joues pâles. Elle souriait à… Teal'c !

Teal'c était assis tranquillement dans le salon, derrière la véranda grande ouverte. J'en ai bondi de joie. J'avais l'air tellement ridicule que les filles m'ont confié plus tard que je leur avais fait peur pendant un instant. Mais Teal'c s'est levé pour venir me saluer solennellement comme d'accoutumée. Il m'a fortement serré la main, et je me suis retrouvé soudainement submergé par le passé. SG-1 était de nouveau au complet, je ne voulais plus jamais m'en séparer.

Je me rendis compte que Sam n'était peut-être pas la seule à qui il avait manqué quelque chose ces derniers mois. Même le regard de Teal'c n'était plus comme avant. Il lui manquait cette petite lueur d'amusement et parfois d'incompréhension qui faisait autrefois sa singularité. Déjà que les cheveux lui donnaient un air bizarre. Désormais il faisait… Normal : la magie du programme Stargate s'envolait.

Je suis content de vous revoir Teal'c, ai-je simplement dit, le souffle coupé par l'émotion.

Il s'est incliné respectueusement et il a répondu comme au bon vieux temps :

Idem ici Daniel Jackson.

Le rituel achevé, j'ai cherché tout autour de moi notre quatrième membre.

Alors, où est Jack ? ai-je demandé innocemment.

Le sourire de Cassy s'est figé, et Sam s'est rembrunie. On eut dit que je venais d'invoquer je ne sais quel traître. Jack O'Neill, n'avez-vous donc pas honte d'être ainsi continuellement le bourreau des cœurs de ces dames ? Et en particulier d'une bien précise…

Cassy m'a interrompu dans mes lamentations muettes :

Il a promis de venir, a-t-elle dit. Mais il est déjà très en retard.

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de hausser les épaules.

Bof, tu connais…

J'ai été interrompu par un fort crissement de pneus dans la cour.

… Jack, ai-je achevé pour moi-même car tout le monde sortait déjà voir ce qui se passait.

Une voiture des années 7o, sûrement un model de collection, venait de péter un tel coup de patins que les graviers avaient déferlé tout autour comme une vague hawaïenne. Jack en sortait tout guilleret, prêt à fanfaronner de plus belle. Il a juste eu le temps de claquer sa portière avant de nous apercevoir.

Comme toujours quand il croit avoir la berlue, il a ôté ses légendaires lunettes de soleil, interdit. Comme au bout d'un moment il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger, j'ai hasardé :

Jolie voiture !

C'était apparemment la réplique qu'il lui fallait pour rebondir comme lui seul savait le faire.

N'est-ce pas ?! a-t-il approuvé avec fierté. Une Chevrolet de 74 ! Il n'y en a plus que quelques centaines dans tout le pays.

Il s'avançait vers nous tout sourire.

Content de vous revoir Jack, ai-je souri à mon tour.

Daniel, a-t-il approuvé à mon grand désarroi.

Il avait toujours eu cette habitude frustrante de passer juste à côté de moi pour aller saluer quelqu'un d'autre, comme la toute première fois avec Scara, seulement pour me rabaisser. Mais après tout, qui devait-il impressionner ce jour-là ?

Il m'a gratifié d'une claque amicale dans le dos.

Teal'c ! s'est-il exclamé ensuite.

Il s'est élancé de la même façon mais de toute évidence les mois passés avaient atténué dans son esprit la carrure de Teal'c. Il s'est arrêté net, et s'est contenté d'une franche poignée de main en disant :

Content de vous revoir !

Moi de même O'Neill, a répliqué Teal'c.

Puis il s'est tourné sur sa gauche, et s'est arrêté, indécis : il restait Sam et Cassy. Ca n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Avant même que j'ai pu réfléchir plus loin, il serrait Cassy fort dans ses bras. Après tout, elle était la première à ma droite. Je l'entendis lui murmurer :

Jolie surprise.

Et Sam ? Comment la prendre ? Elle qui avait été tout, je me doutais qu'il devait être plus heureux que jamais de la revoir. Mais d'un autre côté elle allait se marier dans quelques semaines, à un autre. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de leur acharnement maintenant que plus rien ne les éloignait l'un de l'autre.

Jack non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce jour-là, il a à peine réfléchi avant de la prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Elle a eu l'air surprise, et nous a jeté de grands regards interloqués. Trop effrayé à l'idée que cette magie soudaine prenne fin, je haussai les épaules et l'encourageai. Elle a passé timidement ses bras autour de lui, je jugeai que c'était un bon début.

Sam ! s'exclame Jack.

Je jurerais désormais qu'il en avait versé une larme. Personne n'a rien vu, il a relâché Sam.

Mon général, a-t-elle salué respectueusement en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Je grimaçai, elle aurait pu faire un effort pour ne pas rompre le charme. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse ce genre de coup !

A la retraite ! a corrigé Jack sans s'en contrarier. D'ailleurs, dois-je vous rappelez que vous-même n'êtes plus militaire ?

Elle a rougi –ça se voiyai comme le nez au milieu de la figure sur son pâle visage- et a répondu :

C'est vrai, excusez-moi.

Elle a baissé la tête, on eut dit qu'elle venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Elle a toujours eu ce comportement coupable face à Jack. A croire qu'elle nous déteste vraiment, nous les shippeurs. J'ai préféré briser le silence avant qu'elle n'ait amené l'Antarctique jusqu'à nous.

Bon, maintenant qu'on est _enfin_ tous là je propose qu'on discute autour d'un verre.

Le scarabée a raison, a approuvé Jack, je meurs de soif. Au fait, désolé du retard, Teri ne voulait pas me lâcher !

Et voilà que Jack s'y mettait ! Je grimaçai de plus belle. Sam aussi. D'un autre côté tout ça était sa faute : si elle ne s'était pas fiancée à Pete, Jack ne serait jamais tombé dans les bras de cette brune prétentieuse. Je la déteste ! Et Je parle de Teri bien entendu !

Bref, on s'est assis tranquillement dans le salon. Je m'empressai de prendre la place libre à côté de Teal'c, pour forcer les tourtereaux désunis à s'asseoir ensemble dans le canapé d'en face. Cassy a vu ma manœuvre et pris le fauteuil. Enfin un peu de soutient !

Piégés, Jack et Sam n'ont eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur le même divan d'un air gêné, en gardant toutefois largement leurs distances.

Et puis on a parlé, encore et encore. De tout, de rien, du bon vieux temps. Ca nous faisait du bien de se retrouver à nouveau tous ensemble.

Pour notre plus bonheur (toujours à Teal'c, Cassy et moi), Sam et Jack ont fini par se rapprocher, pour se prendre la main. Je me fichais alors de Teri, je me fichais de Pete, ces deux-là étaient faits pour ne réellement exister qu'ensemble !

J'avais senti quelque chose se casser entre eux à la fermeture du projet. Pas de rendez-vous, pas d'aveux, juste un « au revoir ». Ils avaient certainement considéré qu'ils avaient tourné la page, et que la rouvrir les ferait souffrir de nouveau. Il fallait toujours qu'ils compliquent tout !

Désormais j'espérais seulement que les vieilles blagues de Jack et le retour de leurs émotions passées leur remettraient les pendules à l'heure.

Nous parlions depuis déjà plus de deux heures quand Cassy a suggéré que nous allions faire un tour sur la plage. Il était vrai que par ce temps radieux c'eut été un crime de rester enfermés.

C'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvés à somnoler sur le sable fin. Teal'c me racontait les spécimens qu'il voyait défiler à ses cours de combats, et Cassy nous parlait de son examen de fin d'études ainsi que de ses projets. Surprise : elle voulait devenir médecin militaire, comme sa mère !

Du coin de l'œil j'observais discrètement nos deux amis : ils s'étaient allongés légèrement à l'écart, ils ne cessaient de parler et souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Je voyais dans la lumière déclinante de fin de journée cette flamme si connue renaître dans leurs yeux. Cette partie qui leur avait tant fait défaut, c'était l'autre.

Même en temps que fan invétéré je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se retrouveraient si vite. Ils avaient du beaucoup se manquer, et finalement peut-être que sans cette séparation rien n'aurait été aussi bien. Je ne pouvais voir leurs mains depuis ma position mais j'eus juré qu'elles se touchaient. Et j'eus aussi juré que Teal'c les épiait tout comme moi.

Ils formaient vraiment un couple extraordinaire, même sans combattre les goaul'ds ou les réplicateurs. Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé l'un dans l'autre était certainement un bien plus grand trésor que tout ce que l'Univers aurait jamais pu leur apporter, et je trouvai dommage qu'ils aient mis tant de temps à s'en rendre compte.

Quelques mecs louchent passaient de temps en temps en marchant n'importe comment sauf droit. En général ils posaient un regard attentif sur Sam et Jack, souriaient et repartaient en valsant de plus belle. J'espérai que Cassy n'avait pas d'ennui avec ce genre de type, seule dans sa grande maison.

Non ! m'a-t-elle rassuré vivement. Ils déambulent dans tous les sens sur la plage, surtout après le coucher du soleil, mais la maison est sûre.

Ouf ! Je me suis senti rassuré : jamais je n'aurais permis qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à la fille de Janet, jamais. Et ce n'est pas parce que Sam et Jack ont toujours été un des principaux centres d'attention d'à peu près toute la base qu'il faut en oublier tous les autres.

_Enlacés dans la chaleur,_

_Le sable sur leurs mains,_

_Livrés au vent qui se meurt,_

_Ils fusionnent leurs destins._

_L'homme qui noyait son malheur_

_Les croise sur son chemin,_

_Voit dans leurs yeux la lueur,_

_Et le sourire lui revient._

_Je ne connais pas la suite,_

_Rien n'est sûr mais je sais qu'ils méritent_

_L'innocence d'être sûrs._

Le soleil se couchait déjà, hélas ! Il fallait que j'y aille, on m'attendait le lendemain à la première heure à Washington. Cassy a regardé sa montre dans la semi obscurité.

On ferait mieux de se rentrer, a-t-elle dit. Il va faire froid et vous devez mourir de faim.

En fait, je vais devoir prendre congé Cassandra, a opposé platoniquement Teal'c.

Je distinguais dans le peu de jour qu'il restait toute sa déception.

Oh non ! s'est-elle offusquée. Déjà ?!

Il a incliné la tête avec une profonde expression de regret, et il a dit, la voix rauque :

Je regrette.

Ca me faisait mal de devoir achever ma petite Cassy :

Il va falloir que je reprenne aussi la route, ai-je pourtant dit.

Oh… Bon bah on va prévenir Sam et Jack, que tout le monde se dise « au revoir », a-t-elle conclu tristement.

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger, opposai-je.

Peut-être était-ce du au fait que le jour avait baissé de plus de trois quarts, on ne distinguait déjà plus Sam de Jack, et je n'avais strictement aucune envie de savoir jusqu'à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés.

_Et qu'importe s'ils ont pu toucher un jour_

_Le bonheur d'être ensemble, goûter l'amour_

_Oublier un instant l'enfer autour_

_Le souvenir de ce jour_

_Vaut plus que tout._

Je me doutais qu'ils ne faisaient que se tenir chaud l'une dans les bras de l'autre, mais c'était leur affaire à partir de là. J'étais persuadé qu'ils nous verraient partir et rejoindraient Cassy plus tard.

On a seulement pris une tasse de café, j'étais déjà bien en retard. Et puis on est repartis. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je ne fais plus partie de SG-1 mon côté introverti ressort -même si c'est un contresens. C'est peut-être aussi légèrement du au fait que je passe mes journées enfermé dans un bureau sans jour, à plancher sur des traductions ennuyeuses, et à m'arracher les cheveux pour essayer de ne rien dire de ce que je sais. J'avais raison, et peut-être que personne ne le saura jamais.

Dès le lendemain soir j'appelai Cassy pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de mes amis. Elle m'apprit qu'ils avaient repris la route ensemble en plein milieu de la nuit sans dire où ils allaient, et ça m'a suffit, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus.

C'est pourquoi j'ai frôlé l'infarctus en recevant mon invitation au mariage de Sam et Pete. Je l'appelai aussitôt et décidai de la confronter sans pincette.

Sam, je croyais pourtant que chez Cassy vous et Jack…

Daniel, disait-elle la voix cassée, je suis désolée, mais Jack et moi nous sommes mis d'accord : il ne s'est rien passé ce jour-là.

Ah oui ? m'énervai-je. Parce que pour vous ça n'était rien que d'avoir passé toute votre après-midi dans les bras de Jack alors que étiez déjà fiancée à Pete ?

Daniel s'il vous plaît… suppliait-elle.

Mais je n'ai était pas d'humeur.

Non je regrette ! me suis-je énervé sans même me rendre compte que sa voix faiblissait à l'autre bout du fil. Combien de temps encore vous allez vous éviter tous les deux ? Combien de temps vous allez continuer à vous faire du mal ?

Daniel…

Sa voix s'est totalement brisée. Des sanglots. Elle pleurait.

Sam ? Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne veut pas Daniel ! Il a dit qu'il ne me mérite pas et que serai beaucoup mieux avec Pete. Ce matin-là il... Il m'a demandé de rentrer chez moi.

Voyons les choses positivement : « un matin », donc il y avait eu une nuit. Et Jack avait dit à Sam de s'en aller ?!

C'est vraiment ce qu'il a dit ? m'étonnai-je.

Oui ! non… je ne sais plus, hésitait-elle. On s'est disputés et il a dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille.

Je soupirai, ça avait déjà plus de sens.

Je vois. On peut dire que dans le genre compliqué vous êtes champions toutes catégories ! Je vais lui parler, décidai-je.

Non ! s'est-elle écriée. Surtout pas !

Pardon ?

C'est entre lui et moi, Daniel. Il a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Ne vous en mêlez pas, trancha-t-elle.

Mais vous venez de dire que…

Que c'est fini. Et je le maintiens. Vous venez au mariage ? J'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez mon témoin.

Pris de court. Pas de doute, je l'étais. J'étais aussi partagé : Sam était l'une de mes meilleures amies, et malgré que je désapprouvais totalement ce mariage je ne pouvais l'abandonner dans un moment aussi crucial. D'ailleurs je me demandais qui allait la mener à l'hôtel : Jacob avait été porté disparu au combat depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Alors, vous en dites quoi ? me pressa-t-elle.

La réception fut somptueuse : du blanc partout, de la porcelaine, un énorme gâteau… Bref, des trucs de mariage. Jack, bien sûr, n'était pas là, tout comme Teal'c, qui avait apparemment refusé de venir. Comme moi il avait du tomber des nues, et comme moi il avait du très mal le prendre. Seulement moi je suis bien trop gentil, et parfois ça m'énerve…

En vingt minutes à peine, Sam se retrouva mariée à un homme pour lequel, j'en étais sûr, elle n'éprouvait que de la tendresse. Et moi je restais là planté comme un couillon, sans rien dire. J'eut aimé que Jacob soit là, il aurait eu vite fait de recadrer les pensées égarées de sa fille. Je suis sûr qu'il manque même à Jack.

Je me suis éclipsé discrètement pendant les photos : c'était la première fois depuis bien des années que je me sentais autant sortir de mes gonds.

Douze heures plus tard, j'arrivai dans le Minnesota, en smoking, mal rasé, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil.

Pourquoi avoir tout fichu parterre ?! grondai-je au tranquille pêcheur que j'apercevais de dos.

Comme il ne répondait rien, je hurlai :

Jack ! Je vous parle !

Je l'obligeai à se retourner en le tirant par l'épaule.

Elle sera plus heureuse avec Pete, a-t-il marmoné.

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Le poivre me montait toujours plus au nez.

Il est jeune et enthousiaste. Moi, je détruis tout autour de moi.

Je pétai les plombs :

Argh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je croyais que vous aviez fait le deuil de Charlie ? Tout ça c'est du passé ! Et puis qu'importe que Pete soit deux fois, cinq fois, dix fois, cent fois mieux que vous ! C'est _vous_ que Sam aime, vous et personne d'autre. C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? Elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec Pete, ce mariage est voué à l'échec. Si vous la rejetez, là vous aurez détruit une vie de plus et vous serez effectivement le genre de gars que vous prétendez.

Comme il s'est levé, je notai qu'il sentait fortement le whisky. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas oublié la date d'aujourd'hui.

Tant mieux ! m'a-t-il craché à la figure. Je ne veux être ni plus ni moins qu'un pauvre plouc qui aura raté sa vie du tout au tout. Et jamais je n'entraînerai Sam dans ce gouffre. Vous m'entendez ? _Jamais_ !

Je me calmai, désespéré de voir jusqu'à quel point les gens pouvaient se faire du mal en se convaincant de faire du bien.

C'est absurde ! ai-je repris d'un ton normal. Regardez un peu dans quel état vous êtes tout les deux : c'était tout juste si Sam n'a pas éclaté en larmes le jour de son mariage, et vous, vous vous noyez dans l'alcool et les poissons. Alors je réitère ma question : Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez à vous faire du mal de cette façon ?

Il a prit sa bouteille pour descendre trois gorgées cul sec du liquide ambré.

Je ne sais pas pour elle, a-t-il marmonné en laissant échappé des vapeurs d'alcool, mais moi je ne mérite pas mieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à ça ?

Rien, je suppose. C'est pour ça que je sui reparti.

Ces deux là me rendaient dingue, je suis rentré directement chez moi. Après tout ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller. Ils avaient mon numéro, ils étaient adultes, ils n'auraient qu'à appeler quand ils se seraient décidés. Si toutefois ils se décidaient un jour…

J'ai du attendre plusieurs semaines avant de recevoir un coup de fil de Sam.

La première chose qu'elle s'est mise à me raconter est qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin là avec une forte envie de vomir, et qu'en arrivant devant son lavabo c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire. Je ne voyais absolument pas où elle voulait en venir, mais je l'écoutai attentivement car je voyais bien qu'elle était dans une de ces situations où il vaut mieux avoir un ami sur qui compter.

Donc, inquiète, elle avait été voir son médecin en laissant Pete dormir. Quand elle était rentrée, il était parti travailler, et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de lui faire face le soir même, quand il rentrerait. En tout cas ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il soit absent.

_L'aube agrandit la lumière,_

_Elle se réveille enfin._

_Leur histoire n'est plus qu'un rêve mais_

_Moi je m'en souviens._

_Elle partage sa vie nouvelle_

_Avec quelqu'un de bien._

_Mais la nuit dans son sommeil elle_

_Cherche encore sa main._

_Je ne connais pas la suite,_

_Rien n'est sûr mais je sais qu'il existe_

_Un espoir dans le doute._

Comme elle ne réussissait pas à l'énoncer clairement, je mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'avait diagnostiqué son médecin. Je faisais parfaitement comme si pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je réalise. Mais alors je ne voyais plus où était le problème.

Eh bien, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! me suis-je exclamé. Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil, si long que je me demandai si elle n'avait pas raccroché. Mais alors que j'allais l'appeler, Sam a gémi :

Vous ne comprenez pas, Daniel. Je suis pratiquement sûre que cet enfant est de Jack !

_Et qu'importe s'ils ont pu toucher un jour_

_Le bonheur d'être ensemble, goûter l'amour_

_Oublier un instant l'enfer autour._

_Le souvenir de ce jour_

_Vaut plus que tout._

_Et qu'importe s'ils ont pu toucher un jour_

_Le bonheur d'être ensemble, goûter l'amour_

_Oublier un instant l'enfer autour._

_Le souvenir de ce jour_

_Vaut plus que tout._

A suivre….

Kaira.


End file.
